shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aya Hotaru
((WIP)) Introduction Aya is Zero's adopted daghter, she was adopted by Zero and his then alive girlfriend Koyuki. However Zero didn't ahve much time to get to know little Aya who was 13 at the time as he had to leave to start his quest. After her dad left both herself and her mother left for The New World but only had enough money to get passage to the first half of the grand line. Once they arrived they found work in a tavern and got along with life easy. However that changed when some low-life marines came in and attacked the bar. Koyuki helped defend the tavern but was motrally wounded by the Marine captain who ironicly was killed by Aya when she rammed him into a stuffed Ox head that fell off the wall. Appearance Before the time skip Aya was a young innocent looking girl with red eyes, long white hair and a light red dress with a white shirt undernearth. She had no distinguishing feature other than her hair and eyes. After the time skip Aya grew up alot gaining a more mature/serious look in her eyes and lost her innocent appearence instead gaining one of a seasoned fighter. She also cut her hair short and kept in out of her eyes with a black headband. She also replaced her red dress with a dark green dress over a white frilled shirt. She also added her two swords, with her Katana (which was more liek a Nodachi in her hands) on her back with her Wakazashi at her left hip. Personality Before the time skip Aya was abit of a whimp and cried alot at anything really. But past the crying she did have a really bad temper. After the time skip she seemed to become more mature (though was still prone to crying when really happy liek when she was found by Zero). She also became more acustomed to fighting and alittle easier to killing (due to her time with The Sea Devils and training). Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Before the time skip Aya knew the basic attacks, blocks, parries and counter attacks of Storm Sword a Croshenese style of kenjutsu. After joining The Sea Devils she got extra training from her father and Takeshi honing her skills greatly and making her a capable swordswoman. Marksmanship Aya didn't really get much training in the use of guns or bows. Namihime did however give her afew pointers on how to get a good killshot. Hand to Hand Combat Like her sword skills Aya knew the basics of Storm Fist the Croshenese style of Taijutsu and mastered the attacks well enough she could break the arm of a full grown brute of a man with two movements. After joining The Sea Devils she got extra training from her dad and Lee and like her sword skills she proved to be talented in combat. Physical Strength Strength wise she isn't the strongest girl on the planet but she shows what considerable strength she got very well able to cause serious damage in one blow. Agility Agility is Aya's main strength she can move fast enough and well enough she cna get away from wild animals, pirates and marines without much problem. After reciving her training with The Sea devils she honed this talent to be able to scale the main mast of The Devil of the Sea within 10 seconds. Endurance Aya has lived a hard life and gained a great degree of endurance, while not as hardy as her dad or other pirates she can still take a beating and get up for more. Weapons Aya weilds two weapons that belonged to her mother the first is Akai taiyō (Red Sun) a Nodachi sword that Aya initially had issue weilding but now can use it with oen hand. The second is Kiiroi taiyō (Yellow Sun) a straight edged wakazashi that she mainly uses. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: Aya has some skill in Kenbunshoku but she can only use it when she meditates. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: Aya has discovered this Haki early but has got limited skill in it. She is however learning to control it and harness it into her combat style. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King: Unlike her dad Aya can't use this Haki but wishes she could. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Yaminogaijin Pirate Female Character Swordswoman Fighter Martial Artist The Sea Devils Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Swordsmen Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Specialist Category:East Blue Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Characters